Payback
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Maron finds out the hard way that Bulma and Chichi are still pretty sore over her calling them old. For revenge, Bulma and Chichi make her their slave. Contains bondage, slave-master(s) relationship, and multiple pairings.


Maron tried breaking out of her bonds, but found that whoever had tied her up must have been a master at tying knots as no matter how hard she tried the ropes around her ankles and hands didn't come loose. Not too long ago, she had been taking a nice long nap in the bedroom of her boyfriend, Krillin, while he was off to go sparring with a friend of his. She was going to cook a nice dinner for just the two of them, but had decided to take a nap before starting.

When she woke up, she found herself tied up, with her ankles tied together connected to the end of the bed while her hands were tied behind her back. They tight even that she knew for a fact that the rope was going to leave bruises on her wrists. She had panicked, as one would do in this sort of situation, and called out for Krillin, only for her to remember that the man was gone. She even called for the turtle, realized that he didn't have any hands and the rope was probably too thick to bite, and called for Roshi lastly. However the bald hermit didn't answer and she knew she was doomed, although she slightly didn't mind that he didn't come. After all, he was the type to take advantage of something like this.

She struggled for a few more seconds until she heard footsteps. Feeling anxious she called out. "Krillin? Krillin is that you? You've have to come help me! Someone tied me up and I can't..."

"Krillin's not here to help, sweetheart." Maron froze in the middle of her struggling. She couldn't see who it was as she was turned away from the doorway, but that voice...that belong to that blue haired woman she had met not too long ago. The same woman she called old. She suddenly regretted it.

"You may as well stop all that struggling, Maron. You'll leave bruises on those pretty ankles and wrists of your's." said Chichi in a tone that Maron didn't like.

"You two...I bet it was you that tied me up! Let me go! Please!" Maron was feeling a little frightened. What would they do to her? Would they beat the crap out of her for calling them what she did? Would they really beat her up for that with Krillin being a friend of theirs? She remembered they had attempted to (especially Chichi) once. Now that she was alone and anyone who could restraint them were gone, would they kick her ass? It seemed possible from er viewpoint.

"Hm...I don't know." said Bulma tapping her chin. "Do you think we should, Chichi?"

"No way. It's payback time."

"Please! I'll never call you two old again! I swear!"

"Too late now, Maron. It's time we teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Bulma smirked at the younger woman. "And don't worry, if you're a good girl we might go easy on you."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you'll see." Chichi stepped around the bed wearing a very revealing dominatrix outfit and had a gag in one of her hands and a large red paddle in the other.

Maron's eyes widened in horror. "No, you can't...I refuse!"

"You don't have any choice in it." Bulma whispered in her ear.

"Krillin will come back any time now and you two'll get for sure!" Even though she was terrified, she couldn't let them see it.

"Krillin's a bit occupied right now and so are the others. We have plenty of time until they come back. By then, it'll be too late."

"Damn..." Chichi had gotten the gag in her mouth before Maron could finish her sentence.

"Now that she's shut up, let's get too it. I've been waiting to do this for months now." Bulma said impatiently.

Maron looked on in terror as Bulma, who was sporting a certain something between her legs turned her on her back, spread her legs, and used more ropes to keep her legs from being closed. If only someone, anyone, would come to her rescue. This wouldn't have happened if Krillin or even that perverted hermit was home. Now she'd have to pay the price for her big mouth.

* * *

This chapter is short, but the next one will be much longer and will be rated differently.


End file.
